1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to radiative type surgical devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organisms are able to absorb or store energy which later may be converted into useful work, heat or re-radiated. In the event energy is absorbed faster than the subject may utilize it, or re-radiate it, excess energy builds up. When an organism is under the influence of an energy wave having frequency equal to the resonant frequency of the organism, the organism, or at least some resonant part of it, continues absorbing energy. At the point where too much energy is absorbed, the energy begins to cause failure in the structure absorbing the energy. At resonance, this process of structural failure occurs very quickly. This may easily be seen by exposing Paramecium Caudatum to the present device when operating at 1150 Hertz (Hz). The normally very motile organism literally stops motion while changes occur in the protoplasm until a point in the cell wall fails.
The energy associated with this process is described by the formula, E=hv, which is applicable to ultraviolet light, X-rays, and radiation on various molecules. "E" symbolizes energy content, "h" represents Planck's constant and "v" stands for the frequency in cycles per second.
Electromagnetic waves include visible light, heat, X-rays, radio waves and the like. These are all merely different frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum, and as such have different properties. Each may be amplified, diminished, changed in frequency, radiated or even heterodyned. Heterodyning is the combining of two dissimilar waves to produce two new waves. One of the new waves is the sum of the two frequencies, the other new wave being the difference of the frequencies.
The use of audio, radio and light waves to treat diseased tissue is well known in the arts. Audio wave-type devices typically employ a piezoelectric ultrasonic generator driven by a radio frequency amplifier coupled to an ultrasonic lens of known focal length. The locus of cells to be destroyed is ascertained through known pulse-echo imaging techniques. Once the locus of target cells is fixed, the lens is focused on the target area and the intensity of the ultrasound is increased to a level sufficient to affect tissue destruction by thermal heating. An example of this technique is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,514, issued Feb. 16, 1992, to William Drews et al.
Radio wave-type cell destroying devices typically employ amplitude-modulating transmitters in series with an amplifier, tuner and antenna for training high power radio waves on a target area. As with the above device, the intensity of the radio waves increases to a level sufficient to affect tissue destruction by thermal heating.
Light wave-type cell destructive devices typically employ lasers, constructed by known means, which also are trained only a target locus of cells. The high intensity light waves deliver light energy of an intensity sufficient to affect destruction of the cells by a thermal heating.
The use of various electrical wave forms in therapeutic applications is well know. Square Waves, Triangle waves, Sine waves and other similar wave shapes are used in electrical stimulators to treat physical ailments and stimulate physiologic processes. The problem inherent to all these forms of electrical waves is that the wave tends to travel over lines of least resistance in the body, often bypassing the intended area of treatment. Conductive gels, selective placement of electrodes, high voltage-low current, alternating polarity, and the use of beat frequencies with interferential electrical waves, are among some of the methods used in order to overcome this limitation of electrical treatment.
There are other devices that attempt to gain better tissue acceptance of the therapeutic wave forms. Modulated Shortwave diathermy, modulated ultrasound, and infrasound units all have made attempts at getting better tissue acceptance of the therapeutic wave. Yet all these types of application again suffer from either poor tissue acceptance, poor penetration, or tissue resistance-accommodation effects of the therapeutic wave.
Each of the above devices have been somewhat effective in destroying living cells, but, individually, are not fully compatible with the complex nature of living cell tissue. As a testament to this, some analytical tools have been developed which simultaneously apply different kinds of wave energy. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,782, issued Apr. 4, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,610, issued Sep. 10, 1996, both to Robert A. Lodder, similar devices are disclosed which simultaneously apply to a subject, a magnetic field, near-infrared radiation and an acoustic wave. Collection of the electrical, acoustical and near-infrared spectra provides much more comprehensive data that is more useful in the treatment of the subject.
Although multi-component wave generating devices have been used for analytical purposes, none are used for affecting cell destruction. Owing to the complex nature of biological cells, a need exists for a resonant frequency therapy device providing for the transmission of multiple wave energies.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed resonant frequency therapy device.